


Passing Through

by Duri231



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Lonely Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Multiple Crossovers, OC Story, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Slice of Life, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duri231/pseuds/Duri231
Summary: Zen, a 13 year old boy Nobody that is in POrganization XII that after gaining emotions, has a hard time understanding them, so Zexion lets him enroll in the hero course (I'm not good at this -_-)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginings

**So, uh hi there, just thought I'd share my story here, I copy/pasted from Wattpad so if it looks similar that's why, I'm hoping to get better feedback on here and continue to do this if it goes well. This was and still is my first fic, ik it's a biiit poorly written, but I had fun making it.**

* * *

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD" a voice yelled as I slowly got up, rubbing my eyes. "Roxas, it's my week off, jeez" I said tiredly looking at him. We were both wearing our organization coats. "Sorry Zenax, I was just going to ask if you were going to go to that hero world today? You said you would go the next time you got a day off"  
  
"What do you care?" I asked bluntly. "Oh, well...I wanted to maybe go with you..?" Roxas looked at me with a "please" face. I sighed "look, I'd appreciate the company, I really would, but Zexion's world analysis said that the world can be suuper dangerous, and you need to stay here with Axel and Xion" Roxas started tearing a little "b-but-" I sighed and put my hand on my hip "look, I'll get you a souvenir, K?"  
  
Roxas brightened up "really?" "Yeah, sure i guess" I smiled. We started walking down the castle hall heading into the dining area where Zexion, Larxene, Siax, Axel, Lexeaus and Xigbar were eating the 'Cereal of the forgotten' ugh, they taste stale, I liked Darkness-Os better  
  
I ate some 'false reality' pancakes instead and made my way to Zexion's room, but before I walked out Axel stopped me. "You're not gonna just leave without saying bye, are ya?" He said in his usual tone. "It's only a week" I said, a little confused. "Well..about that..." Roxas said nervously tapping his index fingers against each other  
  
"I miiight have accidently nominated you for staying in a world for a month" He said looking at me with his hand behind his head, still nervous. I sighed, there's no getting out of that, I was planning to just come back here at night, but now I'll have to find a place to stay in that world now..I looked at Roxas with my hand on my hip, everyone else was looking at us silently, I could feel the tention in the room. I sighed rubbing my forehead with my fingers and looked back up at him.  
  
"Look, I know I said I wanted to get involved in the organization more but thilat doesn't translate to 'I want to you to sign me up for everything'..!"  
"Sorry" He said looking down. I put a hand on his shoulder "It's ok, I'll figure something out, now I gotta go say bye to everyone" I said my goodbyes and walked into Zexion's room, I picked up a cube that has a big blue light on every side.  
  
"Remind me what this does again" I said to Zexion confused "It's an emergency contact cube, tap the light and you'll set off the castle alarm, ok?"  
"Got it" I said happily. I snapped my finger, and a purple-ish black portal appeared infront of me. I sighed, I wasn't sure if this would be a good idea, after all I have no where to go, and I could actually die in this world. I gulped as I closed my brown eyes and walked in the portal, unsure of what's going to happen.  
  
I opened my eyes and I looked arround, I was on a quiet street,  
I didn't see anybody so I snapped my fingers, causing darkness to envelop me, it dispersed after a few seconds and I had white tenishoes with red at the top, and red T-shirt and black shorts. " _That's better_ " I thought.  
  
I heard a big explosion a distance away. I ran towards it, panting when I got to the first crosswalk. " _Oh yeah, I don't run"_ I thought to myself. I hovered off the ground, moving at running speed.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 1! Let me know what you thought! Also again I also uploaded this on Wattpad so if you see this on there that's why. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I'm not goid at this but I hope you guys like.**

* * *

I eventually started running again, before finally getting to where I heard the explosion. There was a huge crowd, I couldn't see a thing. I looked to see if there was space in the crowd I could teleport to, and I found one, darkness enveloped me again and I apeared in the gap, the portal I used wisped away.

I looked in shock as someone looked to be getting attacked by some kinda slime monster, it was a blonde haired guy, he was struggling violently. I thought of what to do, some people were fighting, but they stopped because they didn't want to hurt the guy.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and extended my hand slightly, a black outline appeared arround the sludge thing, and it couldn't move a single sludgey muscle. It seemed to be confused, as everyone else seemed to be. I kept it up, until a green-hairdd freckled guy accidentally bumped my shoulder while he was running up to the sludge monster in haste.

I completely lost my concentration and the outine dissappeared. "BE CAREFUL!" I yelled to him, but I din't think he heard me. He was trying to claw the boy out to no avail. He was yelling "Kacchan!" I guess that's his name ? "Give it up kid, it's useless" the villain said, as it went to hit the boy with one of it's arms.

I quickly made a dome barrier arround him, as the arm hit there was a *shing* as the barrier stopped it. I flicked my hand in the air as the barrier shattered and hit the monster. I quickly put another barrier up arround him. The crowd watched in amazement.

As I was holding up the barrier, some thoughts started going through my head, "did they just send me here to die?" "Why did they not give me anywhere to stay in this world?" As I thought this, blue lightning started to surge arround me, and a sharp pain shot in my body, it was an internal pain.

I fell to the ground, making the barrier dissapear "I'm sorry" I said, trying to process theese thiughts. Just then, I heard a booming voice "Never fear! All Might is here!" I had read about All Might in Zexion's report, the crowd cheered and I watched as All Might defeated the sludge monster. 

As the cops were taking it to jail¿ I walked over to where All Might was, I looked at him and smiled. I started walking away, when he spoke up "what you did...that was pretty cool!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up.

I shruged "wasn't much really" "nonsense! You save that young man's life!" I looked at The two boys on the ground, both exhausted. "It was just reflex, really" The blonde guy got put on an ambulance and the green haired boy stood up, still a little dazed. "Thank you, sorry that I made you save me..." he sulked. I looked at him kindly "no, no, it's fine really, it's no problem. What's your name? I'm Zen" "I'm Izuku Midoriya" he said as he ran to chase All Might. 

I sighed. Still nowhere to stay, and it's getting late. I looked for a quiet alleyway, and I went to the back of one and summoned the emergency cube in my hand. "I wonder if this even really works" I thought as I slammed my hand on one side, the cube glowing faintly. My emotions started flaring as tears started to fall; Now I wait, I tried to calm down, sitting on the ground.

At the castle

Everyone had just got back from their missions, exausted execpt for Demyx, who secretly went to the beach instead. Everyone execpt Xemnas was in the living area. "My turn!" Axel said confidantly as he took the controler from Siax.

"You're not very good at this" he told Axel bluntly "you never use the block or counter!" Siax complained. "Yeah yeah, whatever" Axel ignored him. Siax sighed.

Just then, the Castle alarms went off. Axel jumped, accidentally unplugging the controller "NOOO I was SO CLOSE!" Axel flared. "Caln down, it's just a game" Lexeus said, in a calm but stern voice. Axel sighed "now I'll never beat Roxas' high score..."

Larxene piped up.

"Uh..guys? Shouldn't we like, do something about the alarm? She said, looking at her phone, clearly bored "ah, it's probobally just a stray heartless or two" Xigbar said.

"It's not." Zexion said entering the room, a little annoyed. "It was the cube." "Relax man, I'm sure the kid's fine, he's got spirit" Xigbar said Zexion facepalmed "well what uf a giant heartless appeared? Who knows if it's even aout that?" "Didn't think about that, which one of us needs to go save him then?" Xigbar said back.

"I already sent Demyx to investigate, I guess it's just me but, I wouldv'e expected a little more concern from some of you, for someone who's beem here for 5 years...a fellow member no less" the room was awkwardly silent, a stray cough or two echoed.

"Ugh, you sent THAT idiot?" Larxene said rolling her eyes. "Well yes since he was the only one paying attention" Zexion sighed "I'll be in my room doing scans on the world" Zexion teleported to his room.

Meanwhile....

A portal opened a few feet away from me, my eyes still teary, I looked up to see Demyx walk out. "What's uu-" he started to say cheery until he saw my face. "Woah woah, what happened?" He said surprised. I swallowed my tears and looked at him, still mad "I can't believe you guys just let me do this, I don't have anywhere to stay and I can't just go to the castle because people will start to notice!"

He looked at me worried, clearly didn't know what to do. " woah woah, It's not like that! Look, I don't know exactly what you heard or thought, but we didn't just send you here for a month to live on the streets, Xemnas and Axel made sure you had a place to stay untill you go to school" "Wh-where!" I said, standing up and wiping the tears off my face.

He motioned for me to come inside a big building. We went in and to the elevator, I noticed a 13f button "That's odd, usually they leave out the number 13..." Demyx smiled "yeah well, they just got it done, and Axel got you a room up here, it turns out that no one wanted to stay on the 13th floor, so when Axel asked about it, they were enthused!"

"But..why didn't he tell me?" I asked, still in doubt. I had already filled out an application for the school but we never discussed living arrangements. "Well, we thought you would've maybe came here closer to the start of school, but you didn't so we had to do this last-minute" "so wait...I'm staying here 10 weeks and a month?" I said shocked. "Yup" Demyx replied.

We arrived on the 13th floor, we went up to a door and Demyx summoned a set of keys to his hand. "Pocket dimensions are so convenient, am I right?" I nodded smiling. The room was big, it had a queen sized bed, flat screen tv, gaming system, basically a 13 year old boy's dream room.

"Woah!" I said amazed, looking at everything. "Hey, before I go, I want to ask you something" Demyx said, somewhat seriously. "What is it?" I asked, calm now. "How is it that you're able to feel emotions unlike the rest of us? It's kinda odd" I sighed, held out my hand, and a black half of a heart appeared in my hand, rotating slowly. 

"Well when I-ur well my somebody got turned into a nobody, Their heart got split and well, it created two nobodies instead of one, as for emotk

Ions, I think it's because of living with the orginization for so long, I'm not sure though" the heart disappeared.

"Well, I gotta go" Demyx said as he made a portal and walked out. I laid on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, Wondering what the school will be like...

* * *

**welp, that's the end of chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaper 3eeee

**Heyo! Chapter 3 out! (Still not good at these**

* * *

The 10 weeks passed by pretty fast, nothing really happened except I saw Midoriya cleaning up the beach, I offered to help but he said it was part of his training or something. I walked away glad that someone's doing it.

Today is the first day. I walked up to where everyone was, got in and set down and waited for them to explain the rules of the UA high entrance exam. "Okay, so avoid the 0 pointers, and wreck everything else" I thought confidently. We made it to the entrance to the city they built just for this.

It was amazing, I took a deep breath and looked ahead. The gates opened and I rushed in. The guy who got attacked 10 weeks ago was there, he seemed kinda angry but I'm not sure.

I started destroying robots, 4, 6, 9, 11...

I kept destroying robots until I saw one charge up a laser and aim it at a red haired guy, I thought of making a barrier arround him, but I didn't want to get disqualified so I ran to get infront of him, I dived and made it just in time "Reflect!" I yelled as I made a barrier arround me, reflecting the laser back even stronger.

It blew up the robot "hey man! Why'd you do that?! I had 'em right where I wanted 'em!" The guy said angerly. I shruged and winked "gotta be quick" I ran off to fight.

Judge's Room

"That kid Zen's quirk is really strange..." the president said, thinking.

"Yeah, it's really versitile, it seems he's able to do alot with it" midnight said.

"He's still 13 though, so that might put him at a slight disadvantage" the president responded "Interesting..." Midnight said. 

Back to battle

I was wrecking a few when suddenly a gigantic robot with a '0' on it emerged, it was huge! I expected it to be big, but not this huge! I ran away as it started thrashing about, I watched Midoryia punch it hsrd, I felt the wind from the punch, it was crazy! I wonder why he didn't use that against the sludge monster?

As I was thinking I saw him start falling as I quickly put a barrier arround myself to protect me from falling debris. I managed to stop a few rocks from falling on the other heros in the area. I watched as he fell to the ground and the girl saved him.

Time was up and we all kinda grouped in arround Izuku as they were all astonished. "That was awesome" one said. A blue haired boy with glasses turned to me. "You saw that too, right? He asked me "yeah, he seemed pretty determined to save that girl" I replied. "That's the makings of a true hero" he said standing proudly. 

At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to commit to this, after all I kind of don't have a moral side really, I just do what the organization says, but seeing Izuku saving someone made me want to maybe continue and make a name for myself, I guess being a hero is fine, the most 'heroic' thing I've ever done is offer to clean someone's pool once,

I've been to other worlds but, before I turned 10 I didn't really feel emotions, after all, Nobodies are empty shells. They showed the top ten points but the top 3 were:

1) Bakugo-77

2)Zenax-40 villian 36 rescue (76)

3) Kirishima-39 villain, 35 rescue (74)

(The rest were the same bar sue not being in the top 10)

I sighed, I was SO CLOSE to 1st...ah well I'm still glad I did well. It surprised me when they showed the rescue points, but it makes sense. So, Bakugo was that kid who got attacked...after seeing him tear apart those robots with his quirk I'm supprised he even had troubble against the sludge monster...but enough about that!

Now I wait, I hope that I can get in...we all spent alot of time and effort getting everything set up so it would be horrible to not get in...lost in thought I went back to my room, earegly awaiting the letter.


	4. After the 10 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaapter 4

**Chapter 4!! Hope you guys enjoy! This is where I left off on Wattpad but expect more soon!**

* * *

I woke up and heard a knock on the door, I got dressed and answered it, it was Zexion, he had a letter in his hand. "Looks like you have a letter from that school" he said handing it to me, I eagerly grabbed it and ripped it open. Dear Zenax, CONGRATULATIONS! You have been accepted into U.A. High! Good luck on your path on becoming a hero! the rest of the letter explained the uniforms, guidelines, etc etc. I put the letter down and jumped with excitement "I did it!" Zexion looked at me blankly "I will never understand emotions, anyway there's another reason I've come here" "Why's that? What's that? Axel accidentally start another fire?" I asked jokingly...ish.

He put his hand on his forehead, thinking back to that train wreck of a day "I TOLD him no funny business while I'm using my chem lab!" he started rambling and using the word 'moron' every other noun. "HEY!" I yelled to get his attention "I don't have all day, I need to get to school so if we could move this along" I said a little annoyed. He stopped and summoned his book and looked in it "Ah yes, I was just going to tell you I'm making progress on figuring out how your-well, their heart got split."That's great, lemme know if you have a breakthrough, I have to go now, It's already the end of the 2nd Paragraph" I smiled happily. "Wha?" he asked confused. "Nothing" I said as I used a dark corridor to teleport to the entrance of the school. Zexion shrugged and went back to the castle.

I walked into the classroom, the first person I saw was Deku. I started to walk up to him, but a voice stopped me. "Hey loser! Don't think you're anything special for getting 2nd place okay?!" It was Bakugo, he yelled at me intensely, I stared blankly at him and shrugged "I never said an-" he cut me off. "YEAH WELL YOU WERE PROBABLY THINKING IT!"

he yelled, I was a little surprised but kept calm, I closed my eyes and opened them again smirking "Look, I did my best and that's all I care about so why don't we just stop?" He sat down, growling a little "DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER LASERBOY!" "Laserboy? really? I can do alot more than that! Tch, I'll show him!" I thought as I went to meet the other students, everyone seemed nice,

Mineta though...was one of THOSE guys, I tried to make conversation, but he kept turning it back to girls, I've seen his type in other worlds unfortunately, so I ignored him for the most part. We went outside for some kind of quirk test, but we had a little bit of time. I walked up to Deku and Ochaco and Iida who were talking about names, or something

"Hey, so Deku, why didn't you ever use that quirk of yours before?" I asked him curiously. He got really nervous and looked at a loss for words "I...uhhhh....well I didn't want to risk hurting Kacchan..." he said starng at the ground. Ochaco smiled at him "oh wow Deku, that was really noble of you!" Deku's face blushed and he was shaking nervously, oh yeah these two were lovers. 

I looked at Iida and he game me a smile back, we both knew it. "Anyway, zen I have a question about yourself" Iida said coming up to me suddenly, I was a little intimidated, he seemed really tall and buff and all, and I'm not, In fact I'm shorter than Deku and Ochaco.

I looked at him nervously as he adjusted his glasses "I just want to know why your name is weird" "wha?" I said confused "well, your name is vastly different than anyone else's, are you from another contry?" I took a little bit to think and then I spoke "uuh...yeah that's it, also your...a tad bit intimidating so..." "oh, sorry" Iida took a step back, still standing up straight as usual. That was too close, if anyone finds out the truth, no one will treat me the same, ever I've learned that many times.

The examination test started, Mr. Aizawa said whoever comes in last gets expelled...so I have to try hard! The first test was throwing a baseball, I also learned about Mr. Aizawa's eraser quirk, great something else to look out for. I managed use the force of my darkness to throw the ball 803.4 meters (~879 yards) not bad, Ochaco crushed us all with her Zero Gravity though.

It was incredible how much anger Bakugo had, he did really well, but still tried to hurt Deku for no reason, the organization frowns upon such reckless behavior. Next was the 50-meter dash, I focoused my power arround me and made a black outline arround me, focusing my magic on speed, I ran and finished at 4.89 seconds. I collapsed on the ground panting for a bit but got back up. I was dreading the next one...grip test. I only managed 13.7 kg...(30.2 pounds) and that was trying hard. I'm not physically gifted at all.

I could only managed 10 pushups and situps with using my magic,

And I placed in the middle of the class. Deku was last though...I walked over to him, he was silent looking at the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder "hey man, I'm sorry..." Oh and no one's getting expelled" Aizawa said and the whole class was confused and a little peeved.

I looked back at Deku, who was surprised but happier. "Thanks Zen for the concern but..." he walked away from me, still looking down "you shouldn't let me weigh you down" he started to tear up. I was astonished, my hand still in the same place. I walked over to him, put my hand on my hip and smiled and looked at him "tch weigh Me down? Look I'm your friend by choice, and trust me, I've delt with bigger handfulls" he looked up, wiping his tears "thanks" "ya got this, bro" I winked. 

The rest of the day went on, until we were getting ready for All Might's lesson, everything was going good, I chose to wear my org 13 coat instead, well at least I'm teamed with Bakugo!

??? POV

I Softly glided my finger over my brown hair, and looked in a mirror I conjured with my ljght magic. I looked into my green eyes

",you got this" I said as I walked into a white room with a giant table and a blonde girl drawing at the end "Naminae, I'm ready to try to convince him to help us figure out this whole mess" ??? Said, as Namine drew on her notepad and a portal opened. ??? Walked into the portal.


	5. Naminaè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of a smallish update, just needed to get past some roadblocks before continuing.

**Hi guys! Back again with chapter 5! Needed to clear some roadblocks I've been haveing with the plot, but I think I got it figured out!**

* * *

After the boy teleported, Naminaè reached out and put her hand over some of the remaining light, she concentrated on it, and it turned into an orb as she then put her pen on it, it combined with the pen's magic, and a bright light filled the room and when Naminaè looked at it, it was glowing with a bright light, she hesitantly started to draw a circle shape in the air, a light outline started to appear where she drew and it, and the circle became a circular portal.

**Naminaè's POV**

_"I've been stuck here so long, nowhere to go, nothing to do and see, only ever doing anything when someone needed it, ??? Never really talked to me much, we were both shy when we met but now I can go anywhere, I wonder where I should go first?"_ Naminaè thought for a while, and then opened a portal to the organization's castle, went in and snuck into Zexion's room, there was various books and gadgets lying arround, including a prism with dark energy surrounding it. 

"Oooh, that looks interesting" Naminaè quietly moved towards it, but then heard someone talking and quickly hid under a desk, she drew a wall infront of her so she wouldn't be seen. She Recognized the voices as Axel's and Zexion's.

"So why did Xemnas REALLY send Zen to another world?" Zexion asked Axel "Well he can be a bit impulsive and rash, and Xemnas wanted to see how well he'd do in normal society, I dunno seems like a bit much to me but it couldn't hurt I guess" Axel then looked towards the desk with the prism "woah, what is that?" Axel asked intrigued. "It's a prism of darkness" Zexion replied. "Well that's not a very creative name" Axel said bluntly "well, what would you call it then?" Zexion said defensivly. Axel looked at the prism carfully, leaning over and squinting his eyes on it "hmm, well what does it even do?" Axel began to poke it with the tip with his finger, which annoyed Zexion. "CAREFUL YOU FOOL!" Zexion shouted at Axel "the magic in this is very unstable! It can turn anything it touches into a heartless, or at least replicate the dark energy of the heartless, it doesn't work on people but it does on any object, and it's dangerous." Zexion took out his notebook and started writing things down, Axel rolled his eyes, Zexion was always writing in his notebook. "I got it!" Axel exclaimed "it's name is the Dark Divider!" Zexion rolled his eyes "Urf, whatever just don't touch it" Zexion floated out of the room, reading his book of shadows. "Tough crowd" Axel said as he walked out too.

Naminaè was listening from under the desk, she wanted to get this prism, the Dark Divider. After Axel and Zexion left the room, Naminaè removed the wall and crawled out from under the desk, she quietly stepped toward the prism, when she was only a few feet from it she could feel the dark energy radiating off of it. When she touched it, she closed her eyes and concentrated on it, a single lock of her hair turned jet black, as she picked it up, she could feel the darkness within the prism. She carfully lifted the prism that was about the size of a baseball and put it in her hand, she took her light-infused pen and drew a simmering door, she turned her head away an dwinced it was so bright, but she finally walked in and was back at the mansion, she sat at the long table in the white room and looked down at the prism deep in thought. _"Finally, now I can finally be free of this place, and with the Dark Divider I can experiment with the heartless, wait is that okay? Well, how strong could that really be?"_ Naminaè opened a portal to a new destination...

**BACK AT THE CASTLE**

The members of Orginization XIII were sitting in the room with all the seats and the white..litterally everything else. (for an orginization of darkness, they sure use alot of light white, juust saying) They all were sitting in silence, Xigbar was smirking slightly, he knew Naminaè stole the Dark Divider, but he disabled the alarm because he wanted to see what she'd do with it, after all, it could test Zen's skills at one point, or benifet his own agenda.

**???'s POV**

I arrived in a city, it seemed pretty busy and there was alot of talk about this school for heroes called U.A. I found a cafè on a corner of a block and sat down, ordered some coffee with sugar, and thought about what to do next. "What's the name for the coffee?" The waitress asked me "oh, Sam" I responded. "Okay, it'll be out shortly!" She said as she winked and smiled, I'm feel like I have a chance to at least get some answers, we'll see I guess.

* * *

 **You made it to the end! Unfortunately I have some bad news...??? Has left us 😔 it was a terrible accedent, but Sam can take his place, their stories are literally the same so it works out. R.I.P ???, you will be missed**.


End file.
